ThereAreNoWordsForThis Chapters 1 to 10
by AveryUnruh
Summary: READ IT AND YOU WILL FIND OUT! TEE HEE


Chapter 1

Heey peeps, this is just an authors note. This is my first fanfic, so COMMENT AND RATE PELASE! 3 thanks a bundle!

"Avery...Aaaaaverryyyyyyy.... AVERY!" I jumped

"What is it Erica?!"

"Geez, sorry... did I interrupt your daydream again?" she teased.

"Whatever"

I was daydreaming, but I never ever told anyone what it was about, not even my best friend in the entire world, which is Erica. Of course Erica isn't my Only best friend, there is also Cam. Me and Erica have known each other forever and we became a trio of friends in grade 5 after we met cam, and now we are in grade 11. When we met cam, I was surprised he adapted into our little group so well, being a guy and all.  
We just walked by Cams house and he was already out the door to walk with us.

"Hey Guys,"

"Hey Cam" Erica and me said in sync with each other.

And we continued our usual, boring walk to school.

We entered the school lobby and stood in our little hangout spot as we do everyday.

"So, did you guys hear we are getting new exchange students today?" Cam said unenthusiastically.

Erica was immediately involved in the conversation "OMG are they guys?! *Gasp* what if they are hot! I've always wanted a hot foreign boyfriend"

"I don't know" he said, he sounded a little cocky.

I was pretty curious too, what if it was a couple of really hot guys, or maybe some girls that I could learn to become friends with, who knows. We were eagerly waiting, every time the doors opened we jumped and expected the new students, but disappointed every time when someone we had seen before many times walked in.

"Well do you at least know where they are from? Or how many of them there are?" Erica asked.

"Well I heard that they are from Germany, and I think there's 4 of them"

"Hm."

I automatically went back into a daze. Trying to picture what they would looks like, how they would act, What they were like in personality.

I heard the doors open and watched the quick reactions from my 2 best friends.

"Whoa..." Erica's eyes were wide, and Cams were a little surprised and horrified.

I looked over.

My heart started racing.

Chapter 2

"Oh wow," The tone in Cams voice was shocked, almost scared.

Four Guys walked through the doors i looked at them left to right.

The first looked like any average guy, he was a little short, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and holding drum sticks in his small hands, with a baseball cap on his head. The one next to him was a little different, he had what looked like bulging biceps and long shoulder length brown hair, once again wearing jeans and a t-shirt, still looking pretty average. The guy on the other end was WAY different than the other two. He was wearing a baseball cap over top of his long blonde dreadlocks, his shirt looked like it was a little too big for him and his pants were almost like parachutes, but somehow it suited him. The guy in the middle was far from normal, but he had most of my attention. His hair was long and black in a small lions mane form. His facial structure was remarkable, kind of like the gangster guys face, they looked like twins. I could barely tell that they were with the dark circles of eyeliner around his chocolate brown eyes. His style was amazing, a silver jacket and graphic t-shirt underneath, with black jeans with chains and zippers, he had necklaces and bracelets and rings all over him and to top it all off,a pair of K-swiss shoes.

They walked right by us as mine and Erica's mouths hung open in awe. I needed to meet him, I needed to know him.

As we watched them walk towards the office i saw a tiny little tattoo on the back of the black haired guys neck. He was definitely my type.

"D-did y-you see that guy?!" Erica was having a spazz

"Yeah! That guy is a freak! Did you see all the makeup he had on?!" Cam said.

I was still thinking of him.

"Avery! Did you see that! He was SOOO hot!"

"Wait, which one?" I replied

"The guy with the dreads! man oh man was he ever FINE" exaggeration on the fine.

"Haha, "

For the rest of first and second period Erica was babbling on about that guy, and she still didnt even know his name. Lunch was next period and i was just waiting for the bell to ring, maybe i would see him at lunch, i just wanted to talk to him, or at least find out his name.

The bell for lunch rang and we pretty much bolted to our locker bay. When we got there we could hear people gossiping and talking on and on about the new exchange students, we didnt really get into it but we did listen. "Did you see all the makeup on that guys face?" "What about the guy with the dreads, he is in my gym class, he is a gangster man! i hope he doesnt shoot me ! hahaha" "They are so weird...what about the guy with the huge biceps! he was a creep!". I didnt like the way people talked about them, just because they were different. The locker bay cleared out fast but me and Erica waited for awhile ,at least until the cafeteria line wasnt so long.

Then i looked beside me and realized the girl that had a locker there, wasnt there anymore.

"Hmm..." i said

"What is it?"

"I don't have anyone beside me anymore, sweet! Now i have more room " i was actually happy about it.

"Haha, sweet" Erica replied.

We heard voices walking down the hall near our bay but it didnt sound like english at all, just then 2 of the new students turned the corner and stopped in a little startled to see the me and Erica standing there with our eyes widened. It was the twins.

"H-Hello" Erica was shaking like a leaf but trying to act casual by leaning on her locker door and almost falling over.

"H-Hi" i said as well.

"Um...Hi" they both said , and started walking towards us.

The gangster looking one passed by me with a piece of paper in his hand, looking up a the locker numbers he turned to the empty locker beside Erica and mumbled something in german to his brother who had just come over the the empty locker, that just happened to be right beside mine. They both put their stuff in and attached the locks.

"Oh um, my name is Bill" he said and turned to me with a smile and put out his hand, i shook it.

"I'm uh... um......"

"*Cough* Avery!*cough*" Thank goodness for Erica

"OH ! Right! Avery, my name is Avery."

He chuckled at my stupidity but not in a mean way,

"And I'm Tom" Erica spun around to shake his hand as did I.

"Well, i guess we will see you girls around" Tom said

They both flashed their beautiful smiles at us and left the locker bay.

Bill. his name is Bill.

Looks like this year was going to be more fun after all.

Chapter 3

4th and 5th period went by faster than I expected them to, and then the day just ended.

Erica had to leave 4th period for a doctor's appointment so I was pretty much alone with Cam the rest of the day.

When the end of the day bell rang I bolted out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" I heard Cam yell behind me.

I was still running, running to get to my locker of course. I needed to talk to Bill. He had been running through my mind for the entire day and he just wasn't escaping.

I finally made it. I was completely out of breath and could barely undo my lock but then I saw him turn the corner and held all my breath in. He walked towards his locker and flashed me his gorgeous smile and a small wave.

"Hey, what's up?" he said

I paused for a moment….

What should I say?!

He looked at me as if he was a little concerned for my mental health.

And then I spoke.

" Oh I'm pretty good, I just had boring science class with Bleh."

" Oh really? I have science with her"

"But I didn't see you in my class."

I was upset, I wanted to know if I had at least one class with him.

"Yeah, I'm in that class but I had to get a tour around the school, they think I'm pretty alliterate, Haha"

Oh his laugh, it was like he was singing, it even sounded like he was singing when he spoke. And his accent! It was one of the cutest things about him, so adorable!

" Oh well at least now you know someone in one of your classes." I flashed him a smile

"Well, I have English, drama, lunch, computer technology and science, what do you have?"

I froze. He takes drama! I think I'm in love.

"You're joking!"

"Really I'm not."

" I have English, drama, lunch, auto tech and science! We have like three classes together!"

"That's great!" he sounded really happy about it too 

" So, who are your other friends?"

I still didn't know anything about the other 2 guys that him and Tom brought with them.

" Oh well, the shorter blonde one, his name is Gustav he is a drummer, really quiet most of the time too. And then the one with the long hair, he's pretty hard to miss with all his muscle, that's Georg he is a bassist. And you met Tom my brother, he plays the guitar, we are all in a band together."

THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU GOD

"Really that's so cool! Are you the singer?"

Please say yes please say yes.

" Yeah I am, we call our selves Tokio Hotel."

" That's really awesome, were you really famous in Germany?"

"Yeah, very."

"Hmm" I smiled

He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened, he mumbled something in German to himself, slammed his locker shut and started walking away like he was in a rush.

He stopped in his tracks just as he was about to turn the corner and turned around to stare at me.

" See you tomorrow Avery" he smiled that gorgeous smile and walked away.

"Yeah, see ya."

He might as well have just been wrapped up in some wrapping paper with a big bow and a tag that said To Avery From Heaven.

Chapter 4

I ran home with a huge smile on my face, I needed to call Erica and tell her EVERYTHING that had just happened.

I ran in the house, ran upstairs and shut the door. I immediately picked up the phone and started to dial Erica's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Erica I think I'm in love"

"What? Oh did you talk to Bill! Is that why? Oh my god what happened!?"

I ran her through the whole locker conversation and then…

"Avery! Dinner!" my dad called me down

"I gotta go Erica ill see you tomorrow!"

"Kay, peace out home dog…"

"Alright then… bye!"

I went downstairs and sat down at the counter and started eating what looked like some attempted spaghetti and meatballs.

" So how was your day?" my mom asked

" It was pretty good" I replied with a huge grin.

"You seem pretty happy about something" my dad implied.

But I didn't answer I just kept smiling.

" Did anything interesting happen at school today?" my mom asked me again.

" Um, well we got some new exchange students from Germany, but that's about it."

"Boys?"

Ugh, my mother and boys. I can't even mention a guys name without her interrogating me like in those cop movies. I was 15 and 16 in a few months and I thought I at least had the right to have guy friends; after all I was almost old enough to date now anyways.

"Yes mom they are boys and they are very nice" I was getting a little aggravated.

"Avery…"She was gonna start ranting.

"Oh my god! Is it like frickin illegal for me to even try to make new friends if they aren't girls! You told me I had to be 16 to be able to date and I'm almost 16! and now your making a big deal out of me being FRIENDS with guys! UGH!"

I was officially pissed off.

We sat there in silence for a minute and I knew that my mother had nothing else to say about the topic cause she knew I was right.

I finished my dinner and went straight upstairs to bed, hopefully I would dream of him tonight, to make me feel better.

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and jumped out of bed as if I wasn't even tired, I had something interesting about school now.

Erica and Cam met me outside my house for the walk to school. I wasn't daydreaming about what I used to be daydreaming about anymore, instead I was thinking about Bill. I could care less for the other person anymore. The other person was Cam. Ever since grade 8 I'd had a crush on him. I loved everything about him. His personality, His ability to make me laugh my ass off, his eyes, his smile, everything. But I waited too long for him to break up with all the girls he has dated over the years since we have been friends.

It was a phase and I got over it, its not like he liked me back anyway.

When we got to school me and Erica waited eagerly by our lockers for Bill and Tom to get to school. And thank god they came before the bell or Me and Erica would explode of excitement.

"Hey girls" Tom looked at Erica and winked. I think I saw her just about to faint but maintain her balance.

Bill walked over to me.

"Hey Avery, what's up?"

He looked a little upset.

"I'm fine… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous, about the classes and all, I know I have three with you and Tom and Erica, but I'm just really nervous"

I was nervous for him too. I could just imagine all the stares and whispers he would get throughout the day, I didn't want that for him.

"Well just stick with me, its not that bad."

"Me and Tom are gonna take off to class meet you there!" Erica said.

She winked at me signaling that she wanted to walk with him, alone.

I laughed.

"Yeah we will catch up"

Bill grabbed his books, from his locker and we walked to English class, talking on and on about nothing. I was glad that we were starting to become friends.

Chapter 6

We walked into the class and saw Erica and tom sitting together, she looked at me apologetically but I had no issue with it, I had bill to sit with.

I looked around for somewhere to sit, I noticed Cam sitting at a desk with one spot left beside him and it looked like he was saving it for someone but didn't look at me when I came in. Then I spotted a 2-person desk behind Tom and Erica and in front of Gustav and Georg.

Cam caught my eye and I waved, he waved back with a confused look on his face." What the hell is she doing?" I knew that's what he was thinking.

Our English teacher gave us a quick assignment and then all 6 of us started working together. By 6 of us I mean me and Bill, Erica and Tom and Georg and Gustav.

The rest of the class was pretty boring but i had still enjoyed myself with the new additions to my group of friends.

The bell rang for drama and me, Bill, Erica, Georg and Gustav walked off together while Tom walked to gym.

"So your a drummer?" I asked Gustav

"Oh yeah, I'm sure bill has told you all about it already" he smiled

"Actually he has " I smiled back

Georg was now on the other side of me

"And I know that Georg plays the bass" I looked at him

"You should come and see us play sometime, I'm pretty sure Bill would like that."

Georg turned around and looked at bill behind us and he chuckled, I blushed.

~*~*~1 week later~*~*~

1 week had past and I was relatively close to the 4 new exchange students.

Me and Gustav would do our homework together at lunch sometimes, me and Georg would play bass together after school, since I had a bass too, and me and Tom would sometimes be lab partners in science.

Me and bill on the other hand, pretty much spent most of our time together. I loved how I could spend time with the guys and still hang out with Erica and Cam. We still walked to and from school everyday together but Cam had been acting a little awkward, I'm thinking he doesn't like bill very much. I hope this doesn't get too complicated.

~*~*~*September*~*~*~

~*~*~*October*~*~*~

~*~*~*November*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*December 6th*~*~*~

"I'm gonna do it Erica"

"Do what?"

"I'm going to tell bill I love him, I cant hold it in anymore."

I really couldn't, I have waited for the last 3 months. We have become best friends and I was going to be 16 in 7 days, I needed to tell him eventually or I would lose my mind.

" Well when are you going to do it?"

"Probably after my birthday, cause then if he likes me back, we can date without me sneaking behind my parents backs."

"Good idea, but do you really want to wait that long?"

I didn't actually but it would just be easier for me I guess.

At this moment in time I was on the phone with Erica and packing at the same time to go to her house for a "sleepover" well at least that's what my parents thought.

**~Last week~**

"Um, I wanted to ask you something…" Bill said. He started to bite his lip.

"Go Ahead"

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to but do you want to come watch us play next Friday night? At my house? We have a set-up and everything and you guys can stay for a little while…if you want…"

"You "guys"?"

"Oh yeah, Tom is asking Erica too, I hope that's okay"

"Oh of course, I would love to go" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So your parents think its JUST a sleepover right?"

"Yep they have no idea we are going to their house, its perfect!"

"Kay we are coming to pick you up now."

"Kay see ya in a bit"

After Erica's mom picked me up we went back to Erica's house to get ready. Erica's mom knew all about the plan, she was good at keeping secrets.

I put on a white tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray sweater, I left my hair down and teased it so you could see the black streaks through the blonde, it was long and straight which made it look extra hot.

I was more than excited but I couldn't describe the emotion.

"Ready to go yet girls?" Erica's mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Erica yelled back.

"Okay Ave, are you ready to go yet? I'm so excited!!"

"Yeah, same."

We stepped outside to the car and gave Erica's mom the directions and before we knew it we were there. The house was humungous, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was made of black stone with vines growing around it, it had one big bay window on the front and it looked about 4 floors high. Me and Erica walked up to the front door, I could hear her heart pounding and I was sure she could hear mine.

A Red haired woman answered the door, she was beautiful, I could tell she was Bill and Toms mother, I could see her facial structure had been passed on, and her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello there! You must be Avery And Erica"

_**Chapter 8**_

"It's so wonderful to meet you girls, Bill and tom talk about you to us very often"

"Really? That's cool,"

"Well I'm Simone their mother of course, if you need anything just let me know, the boys are out in the garage."

"Thanks"

We walked back outside and knocked on the garage door, it slowly opened and we saw the little set up they had.

Gustav was sitting at his drum set at the back of the garage And Georg was beside him tuning his checkered bass guitar, Tom was sitting on a small sofa near the wall of the garage with his black Gibson guitar in his lap, Bill was beside him.

"Hey girls!" Gustav shouted from the back of the room

"Hey guys, what up?"

"Well, we figured we could play for you guys for a little bit and then maybe we will order some pizza and watch a movie or something, is that cool?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun" I said

Bill was smiling at me and it made me go so red I don't think the foundation could hide it.

They mumble something in German to each other and Bill and tom got up to take their positions near the amps and the microphone. Me and Erica sat down on the small couch on the wall and the garage door closed to keep all the sound in.

Bill started to count in.

The song started off with the guitar. The riff was amazing and the beginning of the song was catchy, but I just wanted to hear Bill sing.

There was a slight pause in the song and then Bill started, and my heart started pounding even harder. His voice was soft and sweet, for him it seemed almost effortless, the words poured out of him so beautifully. It was like I could only hear him singing and the instruments weren't even there. The song was in English and every lyric was remarkable. The words were put together so well. It was about love, death, and togetherness. Being forever sacred.

Before I knew it the song was over, I didn't want it to be. I could have sat there all-day and listened to his beautiful voice. They played a few more songs for us and they were all fantastic, but I had the first one stuck in my head. After they finished the last song we were about to go down to the basement to watch a movie.

"So did you like it?" Tom said as he put his arm around Erica, she turned red in an instant.

"Yeah, it was really great" I replied

"Lets go set up for the movie" tom said and Erica Georg and Gustav followed him, Bill and I stayed behind.

"Come on guys" Tom yelled back to us

"Well be there in a sec" Bill hollered back

"So, what was your favorite song?" he asked me

"I really liked the first one what is it called?"

"Sacred" he said, he turned to stare at my face. "I wrote it for someone you know"

"Really who?"

"Actually I-"

"Come on you guys the movie is starting!" Tom yelled up the stairs. We ran downstairs and found spots on the couch.

Even while the movie was going I wasn't paying attention. I was only thinking about what he was about to tell me, I guess I'd never know.

The movie ended faster than I thought it would and Erica got out her cell to call her mom to come and pick us up.

I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay with him.

"We had a lot of fun you guys" Erica said

"Yeah so did we" Georg said back

Erica's mom pulled up in the driveway and honked the horn

"Bye guys see ya at school on Monday!" Erica hollered

I waved. I started walking away when bill grabbed my arm and pulled me back close to him.

" I never got to tell you" he said

"Tell me what?"

"Who I wrote that song for"

The horn honked again.

"Well?"

"I wrote it for you"

He was staring into my eyes now. I could've melted just looking at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He held onto my wrist tighter and he smiled that gorgeous smile.

The horn honked again and I was back to reality

"See you Monday"

"Bye"

I jumped in the car and we started driving away.

"What just happened?" Erica sounded like she was in shock

"I really don't know."

_**Chapter 9**_

~*~*~December 13th,Avery's Birthday~*~*~

I woke up without my alarm clock today; the sun was shining brightly through my window, which was unusual for it being winter. Today was going to be a good day, not just because of my birthday. I didn't care if I got gifts or tons of "happy birthdays" from everyone. There was only one thing I wanted today, and it was bill.

After I got dressed I went downstairs to see my parents waiting there for me.

"Happy Birthday too you!

Happy Birthday too you!

Happy Birthday Dear Avery!  
Happy Birthday too you!"

I was blushing in embarrassment. They rushed up to hug and kiss me and gave me a gift in a small box, a really small box.

"What's this?" I said

"Open it" my mom had a huge smile on her face.

I unraveled the baby blue wrapping paper and silk bow and opened the top off the box.

It was empty.

"I'm confused…" I said, what was this supposed to be?

"Well, your 16 now, and we promised we would give you more privileges, so this box held the ability for you to date" my mom said, her voice sounded shaky like she was about to burst into tears.

"As long as you ask first" my dad said with a smile

I rushed up to hug them.

"I love you guys".

I felt really good about today. I knew that good things were going to happen, and one already did.

"Alright now, off to school, you can't be late"

"Bye" I waved.

I grabbed my bag and put on my coat and headed out the door. I started to walk by Erica's house but before I went up to the door she was already out side.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled and ran down her porch to come and hug me

"Ha, thanks Erica"

"And here you go" she handed me a tiny present.

I started to unravel it and it was a beautiful charm bracelet, the charm bracelet I had been eyeing for weeks at the mall, I can't believe she got this for me.

"Oh My God Erica you did not!" I was jumping up and down.

"I knew you would love it" I hugged her again, and we continued walking. While we were walking I put on the charm bracelet, it looked like it was made for my wrist, it was perfect that I just couldn't help but stare at it.

We got to Cam's house and waited for a couple minutes, but he never came out. Just then his mom walked outside.

"Oh hi girls, what's up?"

"Is Cam coming out anytime soon? Were gonna be late."

"Oh, he already left, maybe 10 minutes ago, I'm sorry" she said with a smile, she was trying to be nice.

"Oh, its okay thanks" we waved and continued to walk to school

"I can't believe he would do that," Erica said, shaking her head.

Did I do something wrong? He had walked with us every other day before today. I couldn't help but think that he was jealous or angry. Today was my day, and I wasn't gonna let him ruin it.

We walked through the front doors and all my classmates started shouting out happy birthday greetings, we got down to our locker bay and all my other friends were there saying the same, but there was really only one I wanted to hear.

The bell rang and there was chaos in the locker bay, people were rushing to get to class, and I was being squished against my locker. But then I saw tom.

"Happy birthday Avery!" he yelled from his locker

"Thanks tom" I smiled, if Tom was her where was Bill?

I continued to get my books out of my locker but then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, it was Bill.

"Hi" I said, he was unusually close to me, it was making me nervous.

"Happy birthday Avery" He stared into my eyes and I started to melt, and before I knew it, our lips were touching.

Chapter 10

_**Authors note: **__**Heey everyone, I'm just leaving a little authors note here, giving you the summary of the first 9 chapters and some random information. Okay, first, Avery is my name but I am not using myself as the character in my fanfic, I just couldn't think of any better name :P although she is based on me(i.e. Looks, style, personality)**_

_**So far you've met Avery's friends Erica and cam, and you see how close they are until the four new exchange students come to the school (tokio hotel) Avery and Erica develop mad crushes on the Bill and Tom and Cam starts to become a bit of a background character. A few months go by and the relationship between Avery and the guys starts to become around the best friend level, but Avery wants to become more than just best friends with Bill, she really likes him and is totally excited for her 16**__**th**__** birthday which gives her the privilege to tell him how she feels so they can actually date. The way the last chapter ended is going to mean a lot for the rest of the chapters to come. Enjoy!**_

I couldn't feel any part of my body right now. I was sure I was dreaming because this didn't feel real at all. It felt like everything that was moving around us just froze in time. I had wanted this for the longest time and I guess he did too. I threw my arms around his neck and the kiss just seemed to go on and on and on. When our lips finally parted he was still staring at me. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Erica's jaw was pretty much hitting the floor, Tom was smiling because I was sure he knew it was going to happen, and then I saw cam, standing beside Erica with a aggravated look on I his face. But I was still occupied on him, and that we could finally be together.

He held my hand all the way to English class, while tom and Erica followed behind doing the same. Geez, where have I been, I didn't know they were together, but I guess that was good for Erica. I bet she was screaming inside.

When we walked into the classroom he was still holding my hand. Almost everyone in the class, even the teacher, looked at us like they would have never expected what they were staring at, but I didn't care.

"So, Maybe we should go on a date sometime, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Ah, I don't think so" I said, and his smile turned to a frown.

"Why not?"

"Well I JUST got the privilege on dating and if I date too early they might think I was already dating you before hand, how about next Friday."

"Ha, okay sounds good" he smiled that gorgeous smile.

The rest of the day went pretty well, I spent the entire day with tom Gustav, Bill Erica and Georg, I had no reason to spend it with Cam, and he was having issues anyways.

~*~*~*1 week later*~*~*~

Thank god today was a P.A day; I could go shopping for some clothes for my date tonight with Bill. All week He spent almost all his time with me, through all the classes and lunches and even on the phone for 4 hours, I was more than happy, I was in love

I ran down the stairs to go and get some breakfast.

"Good morning" I said to my parents, they were sitting in the living room having coffee

"Good morning, you seem very cheerful today"

My stomach turned, I was going to have to tell them I had a date.

"Um, can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course… go on"

I sat down in an armchair and started thinking of how I was going to explain this to them.

"So I got asked out on a date tonight and I was wondering if you guys would say its okay for me to go."

"Well of course you ca-"

"I know it's only been a week since I turned 16 but please you have to - Wait you said yes?"

I was officially in shock.

"Does he have a car?"

"Yes"

"Where is he taking you?"

"The movies"

"And his name?"

"Bill."

"How long have to known him"

"He's one of the German exchange students, we were friends when he came but he started liking me and I started liking him."

"Hmm, is he picking you up?"

"Yep."

"Can we meet him?"

I turned green. Just the thought of my parents seeing a 5'11 rock star with lion mane hair and eyeliner on his face made me feel sick to the stomach, they would probably have heart attacks.

"Well I'm warning you, he's a little out there, style wise"

"Does he wear makeup? Oh my god he wears makeup" my mom sounded like she was going to have a heart attack right now.

"WAIT! He is in a band with his brother and two friends and they are extremely famous in Germany, its his image, he barely wears any when he's at home and alone and stuff, its just his image! And his hair is a little extravagant but its okay! He's not a creep! Please just trust me on this."

"Well alright, but we are meeting him."

"Yes! Thank you!" I ran up and kissed them both on the cheeks and ran upstairs.

"Wait! Are you going to the mall today with Erica?" my mom hollered up after me.

"Oh yeah… I was hoping you could drive us…"

"No need" she replied

"Huh?"

They lead me outside to the garage and my dad opened the door. In front of me was a black Volkswagen rabbit, brand new never been used, and it was mine. I screamed hysterically and hugged and kissed them both.

"Wh-wh, This is MINE?!"

"Sorry it's a little late but we just got it last night from the dealership" they were laughing at my hysterical reaction.

I ran up to my room and called Erica's number.

"Hello?"

"Erica I got a car!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU JOKING?"

It was a good thing I aced all my drivers Ed courses, I was the best in my class, and now I had my own car to drive. I already had my license too. Best day ever.

Chapter 11 coming soon


End file.
